The IEEE 802.11ax standard targets dense Wi-Fi deployment in which a variety of Wi-Fi devices can connect to one of a variety of master STAs. Each of these devices, sometimes referred to as stations (STAs), can potentially receive transmissions from multiple master STAs during an association phase between the STA and the master STA. The current Wi-Fi specification allows transmission modes for 20 MHz, 40 MHz, 80 MHz, and 160 MHz of bandwidth. Using the current standard protocol, the STA will make a decision to associate with a specific AP based on a highest Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) of only a primary channel, which is 20 MHz.